One person's ENEMY is another person's DOLL
by Imagi
Summary: Makeup can be a LOT of fun. Just ask Yasu. What happens when Izzy gets bored? Read and find out. :D Contains Minor Gore, Chris, Minor Angst and Shock, Surprises, Romance, Humor and Izzy being Izzy. :D Enjoy everyone! :D Also other story info inside.
1. LAMPPOSTS ARE HAZARDOUS TO YOUR HEALTH

ONE PERSON'S ENEMY IS ANOTHER PERSON'S DOLL

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer:

Do not own. Just a fan of Ezekiel who wants him to get the chances that TDI and TDA never gave to him.

_**Pairings:**_ Ezzy! :D

_**Rating:**_ I'm saying PG because of the ummm horror beginning.

_Also Yasu belongs to me…please ask if you wish to use her. ;)_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter One:

Lampposts are Hazardous to your Health

* * *

"Just WAIT until I get my hands on him! He is SO going to get it!" Courtney raged as she stalked around the pool at the Playa des Losers. In her arms she cradled a recently uprooted lamppost at the ready.

_

* * *

_

Since her vote off from Total Drama Island, something that she heavily protested against, the self proclaimed "leader" of the Killer Bass had been on the hunt for answers. The CIT had talked to her friends shortly before the vote and they had assured her that Harold's number was up.

_Sitting on the wooden stump chair, the tanned female had kept her eyes trained on the doomed geek. With the last of the dead weight gone from the team, the Killer Bass would dominate the rest of the game._

_How could they not? They had Delinquent Duncan, Brickhouse DJ, Fun Loving yet Resourceful Geoff, Peaceful Bridgette and of course her own Outstanding Leadership Ability. And the though of this being the last bonfire ceremony, the last day of LOSING put a smirk of self satisfaction on her face._

* * *

Courtney scowled darkly and her fingers clenched around the lamppost. "That cheater ruined everything! I was a team player! I was the leader! And I SHOULD have won!" The overachiever growled aloud between gritted teeth.

"No rules…you lost and he was the team player not you, evident from the back to back wins, the latter being my downfall."

Courtney gasped at the sound of the unexpected and uncaring voice and instantly recovered. Spinning around in a flash, the CIT glared daggers at a very disinterested know-it-all reading in the hot tub.

"He CHEATED ME out of 100,000 dollars! I'm not SUPPOSED to be here! I'm SUPPOSED to be LEADING MY TEAM! I SHOULD be there! NOT LYING CHEATING SNORE FACE HAROLD!!!"

"No I in Team remember?" Noah deadpanned as he flipped to another page. Courtney let out a scream of rage and she swung at the bookworm in the tub giving him a glancing blow, knocking Noah and his book into the warm water.

After a few seconds the tanned genius resurfaced with the ruined book. "Good job. I can see just _why_ the Bass kept you instead of Ezekiel or Sadie or Tyler for that matter." Noah said sarcastically causing the overachiever to gasp again and turn red with rage.

"How DARE you?!" Noah rolled his eyes as he climbed out of the hot tub and grabbed a waiting towel off one of the pool loungers. "Yes. How dare me insulting the Chicken in Training instead of comforting her over a long overdue elimination."

Courtney's retort died in her throat at the withering glance that Noah gave her. "Oh by the way…Courtney…you need to reimburse Zeke for the book you ruined in spite." Without waiting for an answer, Noah left.

Flapping her mouth like a fish out of water, Courtney watched as the door to the pool opened. While Noah stepped back inside the hotel, a pair of figures entered the pool area. The much hated prairie boy and a young lady staff member.

Rage spiraled through her as the sexist pig was doted on hand and foot while lying back on a pool lounger. Handed a drink with a straw, asking the lady staffer undoubtedly chauvinistic comments…

Courtney gripped the post tighter and she smirked darkly. "Time for a long overdue lesson in karma Mr. Sexist.

* * *

Ezekiel took a careful sip of his beverage and fought down the urge to scratch his face especially from the sensation of the brush bristles tickling the side of his face. "Hon'in gozen kutakuta Yasu." The brunet complained causing wiggling his nose in a vain attempt to alleviate some of the itching. ***1***

"Osanago." Yasu teased blowing a fuchsia lock out of her face. ***2*** Wiping her hands on the long white coat she wore, the young Japanese woman backed away a few feet and studied her victim with a critical eye.

After several seconds Yasu let out an excited squeal and bounced up and down in excitement. Ezekiel smiled. "Tame?" ***3*** A beaming Yasu nodded enthusiastically. "Juubun! Ueito korede iie deyou!" ***4***

"Chigiri." Ezekiel said nodding in reassurance. The Japanese woman let out another happy squeal before dashing back into the hotel. The short male smiled again and settled back into his lounger to relax. ***5***

"SEXIST PIG!!!!"

Ezekiel jumped at the hateful words and started to turn his head only for something hard and unyielding to collide with his body knocking him effectively out of the chair and into the pool. "Ha! How do you like that Mr. Sexist! Huh!"

The smug look on Courtney's face turned to horror and the lamppost clattered out of her limp hand as Ezekiel surfaced. The side of his face was a gory mess of blood and hunks of flesh were barely attached to the skin.

"Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god Oh my god…" Courtney repeated her normal tanned skin several shades lighter then normal as she repeated the mantra, still frozen in shock. "You okay eh?" Ezekiel questioned as he climbed out of the pool.

The sight of his equally mutilated arm caused the CIT to heave the contents of her lunch onto the concrete. "Oh god…this can't be happening to me! I'm a CIT! I'm supposed to help people not-Blargh!"

Heaving again, Courtney cringed at the hand on her back and the sight of the gory hand offering her a towel. "Oh my god…" The CIT whimpered shaking her head back and forth rapidly in disbelief while the prairie boy stared at her in confusion before realization came to him.

"Oh I'm noot hurt, it's joost Yasu's makeup up eh!" Ezekiel explained as he took back the towel and rubbed against his arm. Courtney watched with wide yet relieved eyes as the jagged and scared flesh was rubbed away revealing pale yet healthy skin underneath.

"See? Joost hooror makeup eh." Courtney's body shook in a combination of relief and rage. "Ezekiel…I am torn between hugging you and strangling you for that stunt." Ezekiel quickly stepped away.

"Doon't strangle me eh!" Ezekiel yelped holding his hands out in front of him in an attempt to ward of the oncoming attack that never came.

"IIE!!!!!!!!!!!!! ***6***

Both teens jumped at the sound of the anguished yell. Courtney turned her head and noticed the Japanese lady was back holding a camera in her limp hand. Ezekiel winced as Yasu recovered from her shock and stormed towards them her eyes alit with rage.

"IZURE!!!!" *7*

"What's…she saying?" Courtney asked taking a step away from the teal and fuchsia haired lady herself. "She wants to knoo which one of us ruined her makeup." Ezekiel answered stepping forward in an attempt to appease the enraged woman.

* * *

At speeds that made the bossy teen's head spin, Ezekiel and Yasu verbally battled. Yasu's words filled with anger and more anger, his spoke of understanding and consideration. Slowly the velocity of the foreign words started to slow.

Finally Yasu nodded. "Seijou ue, chuujiki, sokode hon'in mai doru." She said before walking back into the hotel. Courtney looked at the brunet male. "So what did she say?" Ezekiel chuckled and shook his head.

Yasu wants me to clean up, eat lunch and then she wants her doll back." Courtney stared back in disbelief. "DOLL?!" Ezekiel nodded. "She calls all her models that eh." Ezekiel then scratched his toque.

"And knowing Yasu she's goona to want a'noother doll to work with." The overachiever's eyes abruptly widened. "Oh no…There is no WAY you're going to get ME to be someone's DOLL!"

Ezekiel just grinned back at the startled CIT and started to leave the pool area. Behind him Courtney scowled. "I MEAN IT! There is NO way you are getting ME to have that...GORE on MY FACE!"

"Then foind someone to take yoor place then eh!" The prairie boy said cheerfully closing the door behind him.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Imagi is BACK and with a new story! :D First the translations.

_1. I am exhausted Yasu._

_2. Baby._

_3. Good?_

_4. Perfect! Wait here no move!_

_5. Promise._

_6. No!!!!!_

_7. Who!!!!_

I got those off a dictionary site so if they're not accurate let me know so I can fix it. And Yasu which means Tranquil is my new OC! Hope you like her! :D

Other notes: I've got a poll that WORKS now so take it! :D It's for my follow up story to 23 Presents and I am NOT starting work on that unless I have either an overwhelming demand for 23: The Road to Total Drama Retro or I FINSH my other neglected stories. ;)

And those in wait for Commandeers of Wawanakwa…I'm working on it! The creative bug just struck and here's the result. :D

Hope you liked! Next chapter will be out soon! :D

Imagi


	2. THE IZZY SHOWCASE

**_Chapter Two: The Izzy Showcase_**

* * *

_I told the witch doctor I was in love in you_

_I told the witch doctor I was in love in you_

_And then the witch doctor, he told me what to do_

_He said that…_

Izzy paused briefly in her song and took a deep breath from the balloon from her hand before continuing to sing, the helium making temporarily making her voice high pitched. Ezekiel sitting next to her in the empty restaurant laughed in amusement.

Courtney on the other hand was not amused by Izzy's antics. And her face scrunched up more and more in annoyance. Finally she had enough. "Would you two shut up!" The CIT growled out, opening her eyes and turning to glare at the hick and the crazy girl.

"Metsuki Shatto!" Yasu snapped before gently yet firmly moving Courtney's head back. Courtney sighed as she noticed the expression of displeasure on Yasu's face. "Fine. I get it. Don't turn your head."

"No that would be Butsu ta-n goshujin kashira." Ezekiel corrected causing the CIT to turn her head back to the young lady's annoyance. "Metsuki Shatto!" The homeschooler grinned. "And Metsuki Shatto means that Yasu wants you to close yoor eyes so she can work eh."

The overachiever sighed, but reluctantly complied and sat back in her chair. As the makeup brush touched her face, the CIT frowned and crossed her arms. "I still don't know why I have to be here. She already has her dolls.

"Yeah, but you volunteered to help remember?" Izzy commented happily in her chipmunk pitched voice. Taking another deep breath from the balloon in her hand, the red head continued to speak.

"Yasu has her duties at the hotel and three projects due tomorrow and she shouldn't be wasting her time waiting for my Zeke to eat and have the makeup put on and put off and put on and put off and put on…"

"I get it!" Courtney yelled out before taking a deep breath. "Fine, but tell her to make it quick. And that it's important that she signs this paper." Ezekiel stared at the CIT for a moment in surprise before he frowned."

"Why? Why does Yasu need to sign it?" Courtney smiled. "Not to worry Se-Ezekiel. It merely states that my participation in assisting Yasu in passing her special effects makeup class extends to one session only and that any pictures taken will be solely for the purpose of said class and her portfolio, but any malicious attempt to discredit my future campaign run of office will result in prompt and immediate legal action."

The Homeschooler stared at the smirking CIT in disbelief before he frowned and started to translate to Yasu. The teal haired lady's face widened into surprise and her eyes hardened. "Doushi shirei maikuroerekutoronikusu motte kyohaku?" ***1***

"Hai." ***2***

Yasu frowned. "Hon'in ijou. Hataraki oite akage mohaya. Warugaki tokutei." ***3*** Ezekiel winced, Izzy looked confused and Courtney waited impatiently. "Well what did she say? Will she agree to the set terms or not?"

"Hai." Yasu commented reaching for the paper while at the same time shooting Ezekiel a hidden look. The prairie boy nodded and walked over to translate. Several minutes later Courtney smiled accepting the signed legal contract.

"Very well. You can now continue with…whatever you're doing to me provided you stick with the terms of the letter." Ezekiel smiled. "Sure eh Coory." He cringed at the dark look on the tanned female's face.

"It's Courtney." Ezekiel quickly nodded. "Okay eh." A loud upset moan from Yasu drew everyone's attention and she held a few makeup tubes in her hand. "So? What's the problem now?"

"Yasu can noot do the horror makeup on you anymore until the order she ordered comes in boot she has goot a creative backup. It's goona take a while eh so she wants to work on Izzy right now since her makeup is a lot simpler eh."

Izzy cheered. "Yay! Izzy's turn! So since you can't make Izzy gorey can you make her super scary! Yeah! With big old fangs…like a giant mutant werewolf! Or a bat! Or maybe even the rare Batwolf! How's that sound?!"

Courtney frowned. "There is no such thing as a Batwolf." Izzy grinned back wickedly. "Oh that's what they want you to think. Oh course Izzy broke into the secret files of the RCMP secret secret division and she knows that to find a Batwolf you need to climb deep deep into the pits of the-"

"There is no Batwolf!" Courtney screeched before storming out of the room. Izzy blew a raspberry before turning to face the toque wearing brunet. "My Zeke believes in Batwolves right?"

Ezekiel gulped and he felt his face start to heat up. Nervously he played with his toque. "I...I…I…" Izzy leaned in closer. "So does My Zeke believe in Batwolves or not?" Ezekiel let out a nervous giggle before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped in his chair.

Izzy blinked before letting out a delighted cackle. "Already he's falling for Izzy! Excellent." The red head grinned wickedly rubbing her hands. She then turned to face Yasu who pulled out a small book from her makeup trunk and held it out.

Izzy grinned.

* * *

"You want me to do wot?" Ezekiel asked in confusion once he had recovered from his fainting spell. Izzy grinned back her normal wicked smile more menacing then normal thanks to the sharp fangs in her mouth.

"Just say Izzy's special word until she says stop." Izzy commented happily wiggling her newly pointed ears. Her vibrant green eyes were even more vivid against her dark blue skin and Yasu was hard at work applying the false fur to her body.

The homeschooler slowly nodded. "Okay boot I'm pretty sure that that's noot a word eh."

"SAY THE WORD ZEKE!"

Ezekiel jumped. "Okay!" The prairie boy cleared his throat and opened to his mouth only to cringe back into his seat when Beth wheeled Cody into the room followed by Tyler and the infamous twins.

Noticing the glares of displeasure coming from the female trio and the sheepish grins from the guys, Ezekiel quickly shut his mouth and turned his head to face the displeased Izzy. He gulped and quickly spoke the strange word.

"Mahna Mahna."

"DO DO DOO DOO DOO DOOO!"

Tyler let out a bark of laughter and the disgruntled girls were amused especially when they noticed the look of surprise and utter confusion on the homeschooler's face. With some prodding from Izzy, Ezekiel reluctantly complied.

"Mahna Mahna."

"DO DO DOO DOO DOO!"

"Mahna Mahna."

"DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DO DO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DO DO DO DOO DOOO!"

That did it and everyone not sitting down or currently in a wheelchair was now doubled over or barely standing from there hysterics. Izzy laughed in delight. "See isn't this fun My Zeke?" Ezekiel just stared back.

"Why are we dooing this a'gain eh?" The red head smiled at him coyly. "Because the name of the game is keep Izzy entertained so she sits still for Yasu. And since Izzy can't make out, play chicken with Gertie and Bertie or other fun stuff, she wants her Zeke to keep her busy."

"Wot's make oot mean eh?" Ezekiel questioned causing the rest of their audience to break back down into fits of laughter.

* * *

After several more renditions of Izzy approved songs which included singing about Gummy Bears, The Monkey Song and something called the Time Warp, Yasu, had finally deemed Izzy ready to be photographed.

Shortly after the Japanese woman dismissed her, Izzy had lunged at the Homeschooler and kissed the startled teen on the lips before vanishing into thin air. The group of watchers had taken pity on the prairie boy.

Beth and Katie and Sadie had unanimously agreed to give the brunet male another chance after witnessing the whole show. "And besidesth I think you've been through enough today." Beth giggled with the twins nodding agreement.

Tyler had dubbed himself Zeke's bodyguard and the jock helped the dazed teen get from the restaurant to the video room. He had then proceeded to explain about the strange songs, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the shorter male was only vaguely paying attention.

Ezekiel not cowering in fear with the appearance of Eva had confirmed it. The scowl on the strong woman's face faded and she raised her eyebrow. "Alright what's up with the sexist here?" She commented while Courtney nodded with a frown.

"Hot girl overload." Cody said nonchalantly earning several giggles in return. Courtney's frown deepened. "I pity the girl who's the object of HIS affections." Courtney sniffed.

* * *

The monster grinned happily as the vehicle below zoomed around in the mud. Her smile turned to annoyance when Heather revealed a knife in her hand and started to lean downwards to the rope trailing from the back of the ski doo.

"Dirty tricks…not fun." The creature frowned before grinning wickedly. "Batwolf should do something about that." Grabbing a nearby vine, the monster swung down heading directly for the raven haired girl.

* * *

Heather's knife had scarcely touched the rope when she heard a loud rip and felt her top fall away making the popular girl let out a horrified scream. Luckily or Unluckily for Heather her bare chest was barely shown for more then a second thanks to the monster.

The big, black and furry creature had tackled the queen bee sending her flying on top of Harold and causing the ski doo to crash. While Harold moaned about boobies and Heather complained about being covered in mud, the creature had disappeared.

Chris McClain raised an eyebrow. "Well…that was unexpected. Oh well. Since the Bass crashed and burned, it's now the Gopher's turn!" Duncan glared at Harold before taking his place on the ski doo and Lindsay readied herself.

Despite Lindsay's athleticism, the creature had appeared again and caused another crash. Duncan also landed in the mud and Lindsay landed in his arms. "Tyler?" Lindsay asked in confusion while Duncan scowled.

"What the heck was that thing?" The punk demanded as he dumped the shrieking blonde into the mud. Chris shrugged. "Beats the heck out of me! The host said cheerfully before frowning as well.

"But seeing that the Gopher's also floundered, the ski doo is trashed, the race flags have gone missing and the appearance of that unknown yet wickedly cool monster I'm going to do something that I hoped to never ever EVER do.

* * *

Ezekiel raised an eyebrow as he stared at the various flags that decorated the walls in Izzy's room. "Do I need to ask?" Izzy grinned as she yanked away his toque. "You could…but Izzy likes her surprises. You'll just have to wait for the show."

Placing the hat on her red haired locks, she smiled in amusement as the brunet male pouted. "My Zeke won't let his Izzy wear the toque?" Batting her eyes coyly, she smiled in triumph when the male's face burned red.

Izzy grinned. "Tis Izzy's toque now!" The prairie boy snapped out his daze and a wry smile came to his face. "Oh really eh?" The crazy girl nodded proudly and let out a startled shriek as the hat was quickly removed.

Izzy though refused to give up so easily causing a toque of war. The battle between the two continued for several minutes and both competitors refused to give up their prize.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"

The sudden shriek behind Izzy caused the crazy girl to loosen her grip on the hat just as Ezekiel pulled back sending Izzy flying forward and her lips accidently met against his. Prairie boy and Crazy Girl instantly froze and stared at the other in shock.

In the doorway, Katie and Sadie waited eagerly for the outcome. "Don't recoil Don't recoil…" Katie murmured with Sadie nodding as well, hands clenched tightly. Finally after what seemed like forever both pairs of eyes closed.

The BFFFL's gasped in delight and quickly placed their hands over their mouths as they quickly rushed back to the T.V. room. Noah looked back at them in disinterest. "So did you tell them about the new TDI episode?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Okay much faster update for me. :D Now for the translations!

1. She orders ME with threat?

2. Yes.

3. I change. Work on Redhead now. Brat special.

Songs which I don't own and used would be Alvin and the Chipmunks Witch Doctor (classic), Mahna Mahna from The Muppets, The Gummy Bear Song, The Monkey Song from Animaniacs and Time Warp from Rocky Horror Picture Show.

Also if you haven't taken my poll please do, I want as many different opinions as I can before starting 23:The Road to TDR.

Thanks for the reviews and hope this chapter was well worth the wait. :)

Imagi


	3. YASU MASTER OF LOOPHOLES

_**Chapter Three: Yasu…Master of Loopholes**_

* * *

Despite their best efforts, the other eliminated contestants were unable to glean anything from the practically joined to the hip best friends. Each question was answered by a squeal, giggles and girlish babbling.

The newest episode of Total Drama Island couldn't have come soon enough for Courtney. Instantly tuning out everything, but the T.V. she impatiently waited for the first appearance of her team.

Eyes like a hawk she watched every motion between her friends and Benedict Harold. Geoff's expression of disinterest as Harold was chosen for the last event caused the CIT to smile. It was only a matter of time now til her revenge…

Courtney rolled her eyes as Bridgette and Gwen argued over the love letter, smirked in satisfaction at Trent's literal downfall and then ground her teeth as the cheater celebrated with HER team over DJ's perfect landing.

The Ogre giving Harold any expression other then sure derision or torment caused her hands to shake as she clenched and unclenched them. "That CHEATER! You'll NEVER FIT IN! AND VENGENCE IS COMING! OH HO HO IS IT COMING!" Courtney yelled out causing the people next to her to startle.

* * *

The loud scream coming from somewhere downstairs caused the homeschooler to break away from the kiss. "Wot was that eh?" Ezekiel questioned in confusion as he took a step backwards in reflex.

It proved to be a mistake. Letting out a surprised yelp, the homeschooler fell backwards letting out another yelp as his back hit the carpet. The female in his arms giggled. "Still falling for Izzy?"

"Umm...yes?"

"Good answer!"

* * *

Still watching the show, Courtney's satisfied smirk over Heather's dirty trick turned to shock when a familiar furry creature tackled the queen bee sending her on top of the nerd. Seconds later the incident was repeated with Duncan and Lindsay.

Izzy sneaking onto the show…Lindsay in Dunkie's arms…rapidly her normal professional calm was waning. Only Duncan dumping the shrieking blonde into the mud quelled part of her soon to explode temper.

Forcing herself to take deep breath, the CIT looked on the positive. Without a doubt Chris would NEVER let a challenge end in a tie so undoubtedly a fourth challenge would be held to declare the true victors.

"_But seeing that the Gopher's also floundered, the ski doo is trashed, the race flags have gone missing and the appearance of that unknown yet wickedly cool monster I'm going to do something that I hoped to never ever EVER do."_

_Chris shook his head again in disgust. "Today's challenge is a draw meaning no one's getting kicked off tonight." _

As Killer Bass and Screaming Gophers celebrated, the girls and Geoff racing to the showers while the remaining Bass boys gave Harold a threatening warning, at Playa Des Losers Courtney finally lost it. "IZZY!" Courtney screeched as she threw a chair at the television.

* * *

In between calls to her lawyer, leaving threatening messages on Chris McClain's voice mail and her search for the elusive challenge cheater wrecking red head, unknowingly two days passed. And by then Yasu was done waiting.

"Kurasu ashita wa kon, anata o hitsuyō to suru!" ***1* **The Japanese lady demanded popping up during breakfast causing the CIT to almost drop her PDA. "Hey! That's a VERY valuable piece of…what are you doing?"

When Yasu didn't respond and instead started to unpack a large multi compartment box on wheels, the overachiever blinked in realization. "Oh. THAT. Sorry, but I'm on an IMPORTANT call to my lawyers and I-"

"Ezekieru! Watashi ga shite kudasai anata no enjo o hitsuyō to suru!"** *2* **Yasu ordered into a walkie-talkie. After receiving a confirmation from the person on the other end she replaced the radio back into the drawer compartment.

Not long after a soaking wet and battered prairie boy appeared with the cheerfully wet psycho of Wawanakwa by his side. "Watashi no kurasu wa ashita desu. Watashi wa kanojo no ima de dōsa suru hitsuyō ga ari masu." ***3***

Yasu explained gesturing to the overachiever who had gone back to chatting away on her PDA. Ezekiel nodded. "Hey Coortney, Yasu said-"

"ON THE PHONE EZEKIEL! Now go away!" Courtney yelled out angrily before replacing her precious device. "Now as I was saying before I was so RUDELY INTERRUPTED…In all good reality shows there are points in time where among other things people CAN be brought back. Now since I was unfairly CHEATED off the show I feel that-l"

Ezekiel looked at Izzy helplessly. Izzy nodded and tapped her fingers together in a wicked gesture.

_

* * *

_

30 seconds later

"How DARE YOU! I'll have you know that my LAWYER will be hearing about-" Ezekiel suddenly fixed the bound female in the chair with a firm scowl causing a momentarily pause in her verbal onslaught.

"Yasu has her class in the morning. You said you woold help her eh." Courtney rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Ignoring the mere fact that you could have approached me beforehand, reluctantly I admit I did agree to a single session. Which I'll remind you SHE signed a contract."

"Well yeah, boot all elaborate makeup takes toime eh. And Yasu is doing whimsical yet realistic so its gooing to take longer since its noot her strong point." Ezekiel explained causing the CIT to let out a huff.

"Fine! Whatever! Let's just get this done and over with so I can get back to more IMPORTANT things!"

Yasu and Ezekiel exchanged a look while Izzy bounced up and down excitement as the Japanese makeup artist in training started taking out her brushes.

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Courtney asked snootily wiggling her nose in an attempt to alleviate the itch. "Nashi." ***4* **Yasu answered back calmly her attention focused on painting delicate markings on the newly paled skin.

"And that means what?"

"Yasu said no eh."

* * *

At the first sound of a camera flashing some time later, Courtney's eyes flew open. "So we're done now?" The CIT asked eagerly only for Yasu to shake her head. "Oh come ON! I've been sitting here for hours! And she is STILL NOT DONE?"

"Nope! But hey you should see your face!" Izzy announced cheerfully from her perch. Courtney scowled as she gazed up at the crazy girl swinging back and forth happily from the ceiling beam.

"GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU HURT SOMEONE!"

"Watashi ga idō suru to i~tsu ta!" ***5***

* * *

The "Posh Pad of Studly, Buff and Good Looking to Boot" was hidden on the far side of Camp Wawanakwa hiding behind a thicket full of false trees and mirrors. Luckily rampaging bears, poisonous snakes and the like kept most of the campers were they belonged…in camp.

And that was the way Chris McClain liked it. Sitting in a lavish chair inside his over embellished cabin the host studied the packet of papers in his hands with various degrees of interest…namely he was ready to fall asleep.

With a flourish the host ripped the copy in half and let the pieces fly just as Chef Hatchet entered. The ex military man gazed at the pieces on the ground before turning his attention onto the shorter man.

"Let me guess…Chicken Girl filed another lawsuit against the show." Chris nodded. "And get this…because of severe angst and the vicious discredit attempt AND the so called unfair vote off she has listed a few stips "when" she comes back to the show.

Chef scowled. "What does Chicken Girl want now? A limo? A live TV conference? For you to suddenly declare the game over and to announce her as the winner?" Chris's nodded solemnly.

There is a brief pause before both the host and the assistant broke down into laughter. "AH HA HA! Not happening! EVVVER!" Chris declared before ripping another of Courtney's many contracts also in half.

"Still Chicken Girl DOES have a point…maybe we SHOULD allow a camper or two to come back. After all…the more the merrier…and the more to torture." Chef commented with half sincerity and half evil glee.

Chris rubbed his chin in thought. "Well you do have a point…and with the special heh heh dining experience coming up…heh heh…I suppose we could bring back another camper for the girls…"

The host's smile abruptly disappeared. "But not not and I stress this NOT Courtney! I mean Sheesh! Listen to this!" Pulling out yet another of the bossy girl's special contracts, Chris proceeded to read.

"In the event that the party known as Total Drama cannot provide any of above I in turn will demand the immediate removal of HAROLD, 700 count sheets, allowance of my PDA during the competition, a PRIVATE bathroom as well as immunity for the next THREE challenges as well as-"

Chris scowled before disposing of the offending sheets. "The ONLY one here on TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND! Who WILL have 700 count sheets, a private bathroom, etcetera and so forth is MOI! MOI! And ME!" The narcissist declared firmly.

Chef meanwhile pulled out a clipboard that had the names and profiles of each of the eliminated campers on it. Ripping off the top sheet with Courtney's information on it the burly male crumpled it up in a ball and tossed it aside carelessly before studying the rest of the vote offs.

"According to this there's Brace Face, Bear Bait, Chicken Man, Crazy Girl, Twin 1 and Twin 2, Know-It-All, Rage Girl, Homeschool and…Justin." Chef sighed at the last name causing Chris to look at him strangely.

"Riiight…so eliminating the Break The Sound Barrier Twins, Tyler, Cody, Noah and Curse Girl we have four possibilities…Homeschool would cause instant hate heh heh…but we need a GIRL. So he and Justin are OUUUT!"

_

* * *

_

Confessional Can

Chef Hatchet stares at the screen with a glare before he breaks down crying.

_Static._

* * *

"Soo that leaves us with two. Izzy and Eva. Insane, unpredictable and one of them has a GRUUUDGE! HA HA!" Chris laughed in delight. "So unless something happens in the next few minutes the camper who will be returning to TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! IS……"

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Courtney screamed out as she took in her new reflection. Ignoring Tyler's cry of horror and the mocks and delightedly laughter coming from the other campers from her reaction she took in Yasu's hard work.

Her hair pulled up in an elegant yet spiky ponytail was the only thing remotely recognizable even if it was now powdered white with the edges sprayed a pale blue. Intricate patterns of the same blue artistically decorated snow colored skin while ram like horns protruded from the overachiever's forehead and curved around to frame her face each with ribbons tied to the ends.

That wasn't the worst part. Not even close. It unquestionably the mix of blue and white feathers that now covered her body head to toe in varying lengths, visible even in the elegant dress that she now wore. And Courtney saw red.

"I LOOK LIKE A GIANT CHICKEN!"

Courtney screamed out while Yasu just smiled serenely as she snapped pictures of the enraged young teen. Said angered teen leapt out of her chair and lunged at the camera which the makeup artist quickly moved out of her reach.

"Kimagure wa mada genjitsu-teki. Shitagatte, ereganto na mākingu to doresu o ningyō ningen o iji suruga, saishiki no niwatori no hane to kaku o motsu. Shitagatte, ereganto na mākingu to doresu o ningyō ningen o iji suruga, saishiki no niwatori no hane to kaku o motsu. Kanari mezurashii anata ga dōi shi nai no desu ka?" Yasu commented sweetly.***6***

Ezekiel's eyes bulged and he coughed harshly in attempt to disguise his laughter. Izzy next to the prairie boy bounced up and down excitedly. "Oooh! Oooh! What did she say? Was it about the secret location of horned birds? Or about the feathers being stuck to CIT's body for a week?"

The homeschooler opened his mouth to speak but Courtney quickly interrupted him. "I could care LESS about what that minority uneducated CREEP said! Tell her that THIS is a direct VIOLATION of her contract and she WILL be hearing from my LAWYER!"

Ezekiel winced and quickly translated to Yasu, but instead of being upset the Japanese lady took out a piece of paper from one of her many box on wheels drawers. Courtney quickly snatched it away and gasped.

It was a hand drawn picture of an elegantly dressed human like chicken woman with ram horns that framed her face, spiky ponytail and blue and white feathers. At the bottom Yasu had written Realistic Whimsical, her name and the date...June 20th 2002.

"But…But…" Courtney sputtered while Yasu smirked. "Kyō no ressun? Karera wa, masutā wa amachua to zettai ni konran ga hitsuyō daga kesshite, fukusū no bakkupuran ya aidea o shite aite o kashō hyōka suru."** *7***

With that Yasu calmly left the area leaving a bemused prairie boy behind to translate.

* * *

Imagi's Ramblings: Today's lesson? Yasu has a heck of a vengeful streak. XD

Okay! Well here is the LOONG list of translations brought to you by Google!

**1. Class Tommorrow need you now!**

**2. Ezekiel! I need your assistance please!**

**3. My class is tomorrow. I need to work on her now.**

**4. No**

**5. I told you not to move!**

**6. Whimsical yet realistic. Keeping the doll human hence the elegant markings and dress, but with tinted chicken feathers and horns. Quite unusual don't you agree?**

**7. Today's lesson? Never underestimate an opponent, have multiple back up plans and ideas for when they're needed and NEVER mess with the master you amateur.**

Continuing YES! Another chapter DONE! And ONE to go! :D Imagi may just finish these stories yet!

Okay so update…for those wondering about My Name is Ezekiel the next chap will be out shortly. For those wanting to submit PEN PALS here's the deal! There are FOUR letters left. Q, U, V, Z.

There is also one Pen Pal pending…Pierette Lefeyre. As much as I'd like to use her CANADA has been chosen already and also the adventure is too close to another Pen Pal. I however WILL give you another shot if the adventure fits and hasn't been done yet.

For everybody else unless there is a really really good standout girl that screams Pick me now I am only looking for Boy Pen Pals. Remember four spots left and I'll let you know if the adventure is taken already. ;)

Next up 23: The Road to TDR. I've got more ideas, I've finally figured out the challenges and hopefully it shall be worth the long wait!

Winter Rae..Necro…Trying to finish up your stories! Crazy month…our store is closing and then reopening as a much bigger one and it's hectic at times. Not to mention the newbs keep tormenting me with my snake phobia! Want to see a cashier scream at a rubber snake? Come to my store!

Other stuff…

Winter…Joe Meryl...Miss your reviews! Where did you guys go I miss you guys! :((

Other Other…Total Drama World Tour is coming and ZEKE is on it! :D But the trailers don't tell a great story…everyone rally in support of the Zeke! Stories, Fanart..we want him on Season 4 too!

And thanks for the reviews last time guys! :)

Imagi


End file.
